ultimo beso
by Abis le black
Summary: solo un fic que escribí cuando escuchaba esa canción. (ending 2 de Orphen)


Ultimo beso

Ya no estas con migo  
Ahora tú has marchado  
Decías quedarte para siempre.

Tsuna siempre había tenido a alguien a su lado, siempre había estado con Takeshi, no se imaginaba su vida sin el mayor, siempre le protegia y le hacía sentir querido, incluso cuando no había visto a su padre en años Yamamoto le hacía sentirse acompañado y protegido, siempre había sido de esta forma.

-Tsuna- el mayor se asercaba con su sonrisa para posar sus brazos alrededor de Tsuna

-deja al decimo maldito confiansudo- Gokudera se empeñaba en que el abrazo terminara

-basta Gokudera-kun- decía el menor aun entre los brazos del mayor.

-pe…pero, decimo- el peli plata solo miraba con reproche

-ya vez a Tsuna le gusta estar asi- decía mientras asercaba mas al jefe a su cuerpo.

-hiiiieee, Yamamoto detente- el vongola estaba rojo y su corazón latia a mil por minuto.

-detente degenerado- Gokudera dio un paso y se petrifico al ver algo que no quería ver.

Yamamoto había callado los reclamos de Tsunayoshi con sus labios, el beso fue casto, simple, y no es que el mayor no quisiera profundizar aquel beso, oh no claro que quería, pero se contuvo, de hecho el no sabia porque lo había hecho, solo lo hiso.

Gokudera por su parte, seguia sin poder moverse, seguía apreciando o mas bien reprimiendo la escena, su jefe, su preciado decimo, y mas importante de todo, el primer beso de su decimo le había sido arrebatado por el idiota del baseball.

Tsuna estaba confundido, Yamamoto, su mejor amigo (quizás único amigo) desde solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, lo había besadoy mas aun, el mismo había querido seguir

Era mi primer amor  
Pero ha terminado  
Aun sueño contigo.

Desde ese día Tsuna y Yamamoto pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado a opinión de Gokudera, pero que otra cosa se podía esperar de la actual pareja de enamorados, Riohei solamente se limitaba a observar con enviadia a Yamamoto, y es que tanto el guardian del sol como el de la tormenta habían puesto sus ojos en el jefe, cada dia que miraban como Yamamoto robaba esos besos y tocaba ese frágil cuerpo , se sentían heridos, pero si era por Tsuna ellos aguantarían.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué piensas?- decía el peli-negro mirando hacia las orbes cafes del Vongola

-es que, nunca me imagine que terminaría contigo - decía un sonrojado tsuna que estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda por el mayor mientras caminaban a la casa del pequeño.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso nunca pensaste que yo quería estar contigo ?-le reprocho el mayor mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-no es eso, es solo que siempre me has gustado y ahora todo es tan perfecto- decía Tsuna sientiendo los besos del mayor sobre su cuello y reprimiendo gemidos que solo excitaban mas al espadachín.

-vamos Tsuna, tu y yo sabíamos esto de antemano- estaban por llegas a la casa del menor y el quería seguir saboreando esa piel.

-Yamamoto detente, sabes que Mamá y mi padre no les gusta que llegue con chupetones- el pequeño Tsuna se solto del agarre quedando a la altura de los pectorales del mayor.

-tranquilo Tsu-chan, yo sere tu esposo, asi que no hay problema, ¿ne?- le dedico una sonrisa para luego robarle un beso muy fogoso.

-OYE DEGENERADO DEJA A MI HIJO- el rubio mayor salió de la casa con una pala y una pistola en mano-

-nos vemos mañana Tsu-chan- y de un momento a otro había desaparecido

-que degenerado, mira que hacerte esto enfrente de nuestra casa- solo miraba la cara sonrojada y feliz de su hijo- pero bueno lo pasare por alto

-To-san- Tsuna había pensado en eso que el mayor dijo- ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabíamos?-

-¿has dicho algo tsuna?-

-ie to-san- en definitiva esp ya no importaba ahora ya tenia a su novio

.

Con una sonrisa  
Tú me dijiste adiós  
Y un frió silencio nos envolvió.

Tsuna estaba llorando en su cuarto, Reborn había hablado con el pero no lo calmo, incluso intento amenasarlo pero se dio cuenta que era inútil, el decimo Vongola estaba demasiado triste, Gokudera había dormido en la puerta del menor esperando para poder verlo y consolarlo, Riohei estaba en la ventana intentando ver al pequeño e intentar que abriera para poder abrazarlo.

Esa mañana Tsuna y Takeshi habían roto, tenían un año de ser pareja y ahora había terminado, era Yamamoto quien lo propuso, todo era normal, el mayor paso por el, la pela con su padre porque el mayor lo había besado descaradamente frente a la familia, el llegar a la escuela y soportar a Gokudera diciendo que el peli-negro era solo un salvaje que no apreciaba la belleza del decimo, aguantar las estúpidas pruebas de Reborn, cumplir con las tareas, todo normal, incluso se atrevió a pensar que Yamamoto le propondría un compromiso más formal cuando el mayor le dijo que quería hablar con el.

-de verdad que soy inútil- incontables lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-me uso y después me abandona- el peli castaño miraba el anillo del la lluvia que Takeshi le había devuelto.

Tsuna se había entregado a Takeshi las ultimas dos semanas, todo comenso con un juego pero después el mayor profundiso el beso y las caricias, desnudo a Tsuna, mientras masturbaba al pequeño Vongola el mayor lo poso en su entrepierna, todo ocurrió en la casa del jefe, sin ninguna molesta persona que se enterara, después de llover el joven Vongola quería darse un baño y Yamamoto se ofreció a desvestirlo, pero en ese entonces cuando el cuerpo del decimo sintió la erección del guardián no pudo reprimir sus gemidos.

Tsuna había caído presa de la pasión quería sentir la piel de su guardian, quería que los besos de Takeshi imprecnaran su cuerpo como la lluvia lo había hecho momentos antes, el miembro del menor se encontró con el gran órgano del moreno, el placer que lo embriago aun estaba presente en su memoria, había dado gemidos pidiendo más besos y suplicando que el mayor lo hiciera suyo.

-fui un tonto- se sentía sucio, inútil y sobretodo melancólico.

Yamamoto estaba introduciendo su miembro en el virginal ano, el pequeño Vongola solo soltó un grito de dolor seguido de gemidos con el nombre del jugador de Baseball entre cada uno, sin duda Yamamoto no se estaba conteniendo en darle placer a su jefe, el guardián solamente le decía "es mi deber complacerte jefe" cada que profundizaba una estocada contra la entrada de Tsuna, el pequeño cuerpo se movía junto con la cama por el salvaje encuentro, para Takeshi el ver el rostro de su Vongola decimo era lo mas excitante y hermoso, eso lo motiva a darle más placer y a su vez sentirlo, al final el mayor eyaculo en el interior del menor, y el mas pequeño en el abdomen de su guardián.

-ojala me hubiera alejado de ti- sus orbes de color café, casi naranja, se posaron en el techo

Durante dos semanas ambos tenían sexo diario, se escondían de todos y pasan mucho tiempo solos, cada día era único y especial para ellos dos, pero este día no, este día el Guardián había dejado a Tsuna.

Te acercaste a mí  
Pude sentir tu piel  
Y ahí me besaste otra vez.

-Tsuna- el aludido miro con interés como el adolescente estaba empapado en sudor después de estar practicando base ball.

-hi Yamamoto- dijo con alegría y a la par siendo callado por los labios cálidos de aquel samurái.

-¿puedes esperarme después de clases?- simplemente tomo las manos de su jefe

-no creo poder, prometí salir a jugar con Lambo- dijo un poco triste por la idea de dejar plantado a su novio.

-por favor Tsu-chan- otro beso, Yamamoto Takeshi sabia como controlar a su pequeño león

-o.k le pediré favor a Haru y Kyoko-chan- se sonrojo un poco

-esta bien te espero en el gimnasio, quiero hablar contigo- la voz de su novio parecía algo triste, pero quizás solo fue su imaginación después de todo se despidió sonriendo y dándole múltiples besos.

Tsuna pensaba que quizás el mayor le propondría vivir juntos cuando se graduaran, después de todo ambos irían a Tokyo para seguir sus estudios, o quizás una promesa de amor de casarse al terminar la universidad, simplemente el pequeño estaba ilusionado.

-Joudaime- Gokudera estaba a su lado-¿quiere ir a casa con migo?- decía entusiasmado

-no puedo Gokudera –kun- dijo al mismo tiempo de se retiraba

-¿Por qué no?, el idiota se fue a practicar hoy- dijo en tono de fastidio

-le prometí esperarlo, realmente lo siento Gokudera-kun-

-si es una promesa usted no la romperá, ese es mi jefe- dijo con emoción sin fin

-jejeje-

-pero ese maldito no debería hacerlo esperar, su usted fuera mi novio yo haría hasta lo imposible por no incomodarlo- decía con un tono decidido

-jejeje lo siento pero debo irme, Gokudera-kun, pero gracias, bye- dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco

-joudaime- el pobre no podía más que derretirse al sentir ese contacto

La hora había llegado y Takeshi no aparecía, Tsuna tenía que pasar por algo para la cena familiar así que solo le daría unos minutos más.

-hey Tsuna- el mayor se aserco pero no le dio un beso solo le extendió la mano

-¿Yamamoto?- dijo viendo la mano como si de algo extraño se tratara-

-quiero devolverte esto- le sonrió mas, al tiempo que le daba el anillo de la lluvia

-pe… pero Takeshi, ¿Por qué?- tenía un mal presentimiento

-lo siento Tsu-chan, fue divertido pero no tenemos futuro- el mayor seguía sonriendo

-bromeas ¿verdad?- los ojos del decimo jefe estaban empezando a nublarse

-lo siento Tsuna, no hay un futuro para nosotros- el mayor se acerco y beso la frente del menor

-TAKESHI- su garganta le dolía, su corazón también- YO, yo TE AMO

-yo a ti no – su voz era seria

-Takeshi- fue el susurro que escapo

-sabes Tsuna, mi nombre suena mejor en tus labios, hasta luego-

-takeshi- el menor se quedo sentado en medio del gimnasio

Tsuna llego a su casa sus padres vieron que había estado llorando, todos intentaron animarlo, Gukudera había ido a golpear al idiota junto con Riohei pero su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar del padre de Yamamoto que el ya lo había hecho y que ahora su hijo no se encontraba.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
No lo hagas porque tu calor sigue.

Los siguientes tres meses fueron los peores para la familia Sawada,Tsuna estaba deprimido, a un extremo que incluso ignoraba a Rebon, incluso a Coronelo, los golpes ya no le afectaban.

Gokudera hacia todo lo posible por subirle el ánimo, pero no funcionaba porque por cada sonrisa que el italiano le lograba sacar el idiota del baseball solo con aparecer le sacaba mil lagrimas.

Riohei se le declaro pero el Vongola no respondió y termino dándole un golpe cuando sin previo aviso el boxeador había besado a Tsuna justo frente a su exnovio, se había disculpado una y mil veces, y Riohei, quien ahora estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad de ToKyo (reprobó los otros exámenes), no desistió hasta que el pobre y frágil mafioso correspondió sus besos con igual o mayor intensidad, pero al final el pequeño había dicho el nombre de Yamamoto y no el de Riohei.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
Tu perfume y tu luz  
Fuiste muy bueno conmigo...

La graduación había llegado todos estaban juntos, o casi todos, Yamamoto estaba con el equipo de Baseball, mientras que el grupo de la mafia se encontraba aparte, aun que Tsuna ya no lloraba por el espadachín tampoco lo volteaba a mirar, pero el mayor sí que lo observaba, incluso parecía celoso que tantos estuvieran lado de su ex novio, parecía querer correr y besarlo pero el pequeño solo lo ignoro.

Tsna había notado la mirada, y se percato de todo por el reflejo, pero ya no le interesaba, después de sufrir tanto e intentar arreglar todo y que su exnovo y ex amigo lo tratara de esa forma, finalmente había cambiado a una forma más madura y seria, era Tsuna pero no era Tsuna.

-lo siento Tsu-chan- sintió un poco de peso en su espalda, era yamammoto.

-nose de que te disculpas- dijo al tiempo que se retiraba

-perdóname Tsuna- el menor solo dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su familia dejando a Takeshi con su equipo.

Extrañaba al viejo Tsuna, y el decimo vongola aun extrañaba al amable Yamomoto, pero no daría un paso atrás en su decisión, aunque por un momento al sentir a su examigo y ex guardián pensó en dejar esa idea de lado, no lo hiso, sería un buen jefe de la mafia y nunca se enamoraría de nuevo, y menos de alguien tan idiota.

Todo entre nosotros ya había terminado  
No entiendo por qué no lo dejamos atrás.

ya había pasado un año y medio, Tsuna había entrado a la carrera de Medicina, Gokudera habiéndose equivocado de opción eligió Biotecnología (y es que Tsuna lo engaño en último momento al darse cuenta que Gokudera veía que elección marcaba), Riohei estaba en administración, Hibari había optado por medicina junto con Tsuna, Crhom estaba junto con las chicas en algo de ingeniería, y finalmente el indeseado Takeshi estaba estudiando fisioterapia, es cierto que siempre que se encontraban ambos desviaban la mirada pero se sonrojaban.

Pienso que si hago algo que tú no apruebes  
Te alejare al fin de mí.

Tsuna era muy popular en la universidad, sobre todo entre los chicos de su carrera, Takeshi atraía mas la mirada de las féminas, ambos seguían solteros, hasta que un buen día alguien se atrevió a abrir la herida.

-her Tsuna, ¿Cómo estás?- el mayor se poso sobre la espalda de Tsuna

-aléjate por favor- el vongola lo pronuncio con una voz tan seria que el mayor casi desiste de su intento, casi.

-vamos Tsu-chan solo quiero hablar contigo- le planto un beso en los labios.

-no me llames así, nunca me llames así- el mayor salió volando unos metros pro un fuerte golpe que sintió en su mentón.

-vamos Tsuna no seas terco solamente quiero hablar- un poco de sangre resbalaba por su labio pero seguía sonriendo, pensaba que quizás así el menor se calmaría.

-no hay nada de qué hablar- dio media vuelta

-Tsuna, tu y yo a un nos amamos- el mayor lo intento abrazar pero fue rechazado por un movimiento que lo aventó unos metros lejos de nuevo.

-si dices eso nuevamente, te mato- sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero también un grado de seriedad que Yamamoto nunca había visto.

-Tsu, Tsuna, por favor solo permíteme explicarte….- estaba rogando ser escuchado.

-explicar… ¿Qué?- su voz era fría- el que ya no me amabas, el que solo querías acostarte, o el hecho de que simplemente no hay futuro junto a mí- el mayor se limito a ver

-yo no quise decir eso, Tsuna por favor escucha- ya era tarde el menor se había ido con las llamas de última voluntad

Lo borre todo de ti  
Para no buscarte más  
Tus fotos perdí queriendo olvidar.

Era evidente que Tsuna ya lo había olvidado, Riohei estaba con él, siempre estaban juntos, el boxeador le llevaba un almuerzo, o simplemente lo cargaba hasta el salón donde el mas joven recibía la clase, era algo que le dolía ver, mas cuando el decimo Vongola le agradecía con un beso en los labios, un beso tierno y cálido, un beso que seria para él, que debía ser de él.

La desesperación de Yamamoto creció más al hablar con Gokudera, quien antes de todo le dio una buena paliza, y es cucho por parte de este que Riohei tenía planeado casarse con Tsuna cuando terminara la universidad, también el italiano había dicho cosas que sobraban solo para herir mas el corazón del mayor, como el hecho que esos dos vivían juntos y que cuando los visitaba siempre estaban medio vestidos y ambos mostraban claros chupetones en todo el cuerpo, o el hecho de que Tsuna estuviera 3 semana sin poder sentarse cuando empezaron a salir.

-no me agrada el cabellos de césped pero sabes- lo mato con la mirada- el si lo ama-

Eso era mentira, el único que podía amar a Tsuna era él, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, su ex novio, ex guardián y quien quería más que nada en el mundo ser el esposo de Tsunayoshi, (o quizás solo era un loco posesivo que no aguantaba perder).

Pero no entiendo  
Por qué aunque trate de olvidar  
En mis labios te siento otra vez.

Tsuna estaba por graduarse junto con Riohei, Takeshi había intentado convencerlo de una segunda oportunidad pero Tsuna ni siquiera parecía reconocerlo, ya era tiempo de que se despidiera del amor de su vida, todo por una tontería como el futuro, quizás el único futuro que debió importarle era el estar junto a Tsuna.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
Ese calor que siempre estará conmigo.

Tsuna se había marchado junto con Riohei a Italia, y es que el boxeador no abandonaba a su pequeño Vongola ni por casualidad, pero el motivo de la ida a unos pocos meses de la graduación era la muerte del noveno Vongola, al parecer Tsuna tomaría su lugar en Italia como estaba programado.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
La ternura de este amor  
No me olvido de ti.

Riohei regreso a Japón, según lo que Yamamoto escucho de Reborn habían roto el compromiso, esto dado que el Vongola se quedo en Italia, Riohei no aguanto la necedad de Tsuna, simplemente si Tsuna quería estar en Italia y no feliz mente casado con él estaba bien, pero él no se quedaría, aunque seguía siendo el guardián del sol, pero no aceptaría esa propuesta.

Tsuna aun pensaba en que quizás asi fue mejor, después de todo odiaba el hecho que Riohei se parecía a Yamamoto y que quizás de manera inconciente (como dijo reborn) lo usaba para olvidar a Yamamoto por completo, pero su profesor tenía razón, un clavo no saca a otro clavo, solo se queda allí.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
Ese calor que siempre estará con migo.

Yamamoto estaba durmiendo cuando sintió como alguien lo golpeaba con fuerza, era el pequeño reborn.

-Ciaosu-

-hey chiquitin, ¿Por qué haces esto?

-pensé que quizás querías ir a festejar con Tsuna-

-¿Qué? Ya regreso Tsuna- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y buscaba ropa decente

-ie, el se quedara en Italia como el jefe que es-

-entonces no veo motivos para festejar o ¿si?- el mayor no entendía

-oh festejar, si eso harás pero tu graduación junto a Tsuna-

El mayor no entendía nada, solamente sabía que no debía preocuparse por eso ahora.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
Tu perfume y tu luz.  
Fuiste muy bueno conmigo...

Tsuna tomaba una copa de vino tinto, un vino de alta calidad, dulce y a diferencia del licor que consumió en su etapa de estudiante este no era seco, sin duda era un vino muy dulce, parecía como s fueran besos, besos de Yamamoto, porque los besos de su ex amigo tenían esa textura única, ahora que lo recordaba fue Reborn quien compro ese vino.

Tsuna divago un tiempo, pensó en lo bien que se sentía en los brazos de Yamamoto, en como lo besaba y en como cuando peleaba con su padre el moreno solamente se limitaba a decirle, el será mi novio así que no veo el problema ¿ne?, Riohei hacia algo más extremo y en lugar de decir eso simplemente le plantaba un beso mas hambriento que el anterior mientras su padre sacaba una escopeta, sin duda Yamamoto tenía su manera de hacer las cosas y a Tsuna le gustaba como lo hacía.

-que tonto soy- tomo un trago nuevamente, pensó de nuevo en el parentesco a los besos de su Takeshi.

-aun que hagas daño- miro a la ventana, una luna hermosa adornaba el cielo nocturno del castillo Vongola,

-aun que finja odiarte- miro a las estrellas en ese inmenso cielo nocturno

-aunque me trataste mal- vio al cielo y recordó todo de yamamoto,

- aun quiero besarte Takeshi- cerro la cortina para ir a su silla.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)  
Aunque trate de olvidarte yo no puedo.

Solo en mis labios está (solo en mis labios está)

Takeshi Yamamoto había sido secuestrado por los arcobaleno, y llevado junto a Tsuna quien ahora dormía en su cama, en parte por un fuerte sedante que le dio Reborn en el vino, Takeshi solo observaba como el pequeño decimo respiraba, como sus labios estaban entre abiertos y en un impulso se olvideo de las preguntas de ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Qué demonios pasa? Y le dio un beso al pequeño Tsuna, no parecía responder, pero el aliento alcoholico le hiso entender que pasaba, asi que se limito a esperar a la mañana.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito del decimo despertó a sus guardias quienes al entrar se toparon con un Tsuna semi desnudo con un Takeshi desnudo (es que hacia calor y ambos se desnudaron aun estando dormidos)

-nuestras disculpas decimo, no sabíamos que estaba en compañía- sus guardias sabían de sus gustos pero esto no era lo que parecía o ¿sí era?

-Tsuna sigue durmiendo amor- tan simple como tirarlo de nuevo a la cama, simplemente así lo hiso lo tiro y lo beso

-eres un idiota, lárgate de aquí- con un movimiento se libero del beso y tiro al mayor fuera de la cama.

-tsu-chan ya me canse, estoy cansado de que me niegues lo que es mio desde pequeños, si cometí un error pero ya pague por ello-

El mayor había roto la distancia y había hecho que el menor quedara inmóvil por sus fuertes brazos y piernas, (ambos solo tenían bóxer)

-Yamamoto retírate o hare que te asesinen-la amenaza no surtió efecto

-no lo hare, eres mío Tsuna, solo mío, no de Riuhei, no de la mafia, eres mío desde que te vi y yo soy tuyo desde ese día hace mas de 26años-

Tsuna había dejado de forcejear solo recordaba como Yamamoto lo había besado de pequeños, como se besaban y como le decía que tendrían muchos hijos juntos, cosa que había olvidado, lo había olvidado pero Takeshi no lo olvido.

-Yamamoto, dejame- dijo más tristeza que ira

-no quieres escuchar, entonces perdóname pero te hare sentir a la fuerza-

El espadachín había quitado los bóxers de Tsuna, el pequeño a penas y pudo reaccionar pero fue inútil, el mayor paraba todos sus golpes, y en un momento vio con el miembro de Yamamoto estaba erecto, Tsuna no podía creer que sería violado por su primer amor, peor el mayor no se contuvo y penetro al pequeño rápidamente.

-por favor detente, sácalo, me lastima- lloraba pero el mayor no le hacía caso.

-te amo Tsuna, ahg, estas muy apretado- sintió como la entrada del decimo no dejaba salir su miembro

-AHHHH, duele, Takeshi, sacalo-

-tú te lo buscaste, por no querer escuchar- empezó a embestirlo ferozmente

El pequeño dejaba de llorar para empesar a gemir, no aguanto mucho cuando se corrió de la exitacion y el mayor le siguió cuando sintió como el menor apretó su entrada y como si fueran esposos todo termino en un abrazo y besos.

-tsuna, yo siempre te he amado, si te deje fue por miedo a no tener esa familia que nos prometimos. El mayor mantenía al pequeño decimo entre brazos

-eres un idiota- el pequeño estaba llorando y sus lagrimas se escondían en los brazos del mas alto.

- si, yo lo se, pero te amo y no te dejare nunca-

Sin decir mas tsuna cambio de posición y abrazo a Takeshi.

-tu siempre estuviste para mi y yo olvide el porque, perdóname Yamamoto-

Sind ecir nada ambos perdonaron el error que habían hecho, uno inconciente de todo lo que implicaban esos besos en la infancia y el otro por miedo a no darle una familia al menor, ya no importaba.

-¿Qué dices, te casarías con migo Tsuna?-

-si- un beso cerro el trato

-bien, entonces es hora de la segunda ronda-

-¿Qué?-

-me dejaste sin sentir tu rico trasero muchos años, debes compensármelo-

-espe….-

El mayor no espero simplemente beso al pequeño quien al sentir como el pene del mayor tocaba sus abdominales se éxito y siguió con el juego, después todo esta vez si seria marido y Tsuna, realmente parece mujer jeje.

Aun puedo verte junto a mí...  
Clavado siempre estarás.


End file.
